Life In Castle Town
by BlueFrenchHorn97
Summary: After the best summer of their lives, Link, Zelda, Midna, and Sheik head into Castle Town to study at university, but with new students interfering in their love lives, will this year be as easy as they anticipated? Zelink and Shidna. The Legend Of Zelda belongs to Nintendo. Modern Hyrule Sequel to A Holiday At Lake Hylia - You don't have to have to have read it to understand this!
1. A new city

**I had this whole plan about writing a couple of other stories before I moved onto the sequel for A Holiday At Lake Hylia so I started working on others but I couldn't stop thinking of ideas for this sequel! I couldn't wait to write it, and then I realised that there was no reason why I shouldn't start writing this sequel now! I'll do the other stories later but I was just too excited and didn't want to wait and not be enthusiastic about it anymore. And honestly, I was also really deeply moved by all the reviews on the last chapter, it was really amazing to see how many of you wanted a sequel and you were all so kind to me and really supportive! Thank you all so much, I hope you all like it :)**

**Also thanks to the reviewer Nick for all the ideas for this story! And to Princess Zelda-figure skater for beta reading! Thank-you :)**

* * *

"Oh look at my little girl, all grown up!" Her mother says, cupping Midna's heart shaped face in her hands, "I'm going to miss you so much, but I know this is for the best, you're going to be famous one day I just know it!"

"Please!" Midna says, brushing her hands away, "I'm going to uni! I'll be back at Christmas and I promise I'll call you!"

Link, Zelda, and Sheik clamber out of the car, smiling at Midna.

"Midna!" Zelda says, running over, the two girls join in a big hug, rocking from side to side. "I've missed you so much!"

"I missed you too!" Midna says, her eyes locked on Sheik, eventually the best friends break apart, Midna makes her way over to Sheik slowly, smiling shyly.

"Hi Midna, I missed you."

"I missed you too," She smiles, and he locks her in a tight hug.

He leans in, whispering in her ear, "Better not kiss you in front of your folks, we'll save that for later," He gives a cheeky smile.

She smiles back and they pull apart, making their way back over to Midna's parents, Sheik smiles at Midna's dad, "You must be Mr Shard, my name's Sheik."

"Pleased to meet you Sheik…" He mutters, he takes Sheik's hand, shaking it stiffly; Sheik swallows as the bones crack in his knuckles.

"Wow, that's a handshake!" Sheik says, laughing nervously, "Let me get those cases for you Midna."

"I'll help," Says her brother, Lukas, putting his Nintendo down on the wooden picnic bench, grabbing Midna's second, smaller, case.

The two of them begin loading them into the trunk, and Lukas sighs, turning to look at Sheik "You seem like a cool guy, but seriously, if you ever hurt my little sister, if she sheds so much as a single tear, if I ever find her broken hearted because of you, I swear to Din, Nayru, and Farore that I will kick your ass, Sheikah or no Sheikah."

Sheik stares at Lukas for a moment, before giving an affirmative nod. "Message understood."

"Good."

Sheik carefully closes the trunk, and a Link's voice rings out from behind him, "You ready to go Sheik?"

"Yeah sure, castle town, here we come!" Sheik says, laughing.

Midna's mother sniffs, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief, "Promise me you'll call me when you get there?"

"I promise!" Midna says, she kisses her mother and father and gives her brother a quick hug, "I'll see you all at Christmas!"

They all clamber into the car and Midna leans forward, "Drive Link, drive!"

Link laughs and steps on the gas, sending the car surging down the drive.

* * *

"Right…" Link says, climbing into the car, closing the door behind him, "we've got… one decaff…"

"Oh that's me!" Midna says, raising her hand a little, she reaches out and takes the hot waxed card cup from Link's hands.

"One raspberry tea," He says, handing it to Zelda. "And this must be your coffee Sheik," He passes Sheik his coffee and takes a sip from his own cup of tea. He then produces a white paper bag, rolled over at the top.

"What's that?" Zelda asks.

"I got us some cookies," He says, unravelling the bag and holding it out, everyone dives in for a cookie, Link frowns, tilting the bag to look inside.

"I ordered four…" He mumbles.

"Sorry…" Sheik says, his mouth full, he holds out a second cookie to Link, making Midna giggle, Link takes it, rolling his eyes though he grins at the same time.

"So how far exactly is the house from the university?" Midna asks.

"It's a ten minute walk from the campus," Link says, sipping his tea.

"Why didn't we just stay in the dorms?" Zelda asks.

"Uhh hello!" Sheik says, through a mouthful of cookie, "I'm not at the university; they wouldn't have let me in!"

"Yeah, and it's not fair to make him live alone, we came to castle town together, we stay together," Link says, smiling at Zelda.

"So," Midna says, grinning excitedly, "What did your parents make of you two being together?" Midna asks.

"Well let's just say I didn't get any peace and quiet from Link's little sister!" Zelda says, laughing.

"Well if it makes you feel better my dad's not happy I'm dating a Sheikah!" Midna says, arms crossed.

"Really?" Sheik asks, "That explains it…"

"Yeah, he's always wanted me to marry as he puts it 'A charming young Twili boy' so he wasn't happy."

"I'm charming!" Sheik says, arms out.

"Yeah, you're a real ray of sunshine," Link says, laughing.

"Are you kidding? I can turn on the charm when I want to!"

"Uh-huh, suuuuure," Zelda says, grinning.

"So Link!" Sheik says loudly, "Has she let you… play her harp if you know what I mean?"

"SHEIK!" Zelda screams.

Midna cackles with laughter and Link sucks his lips into his mouth, trying his best not to laugh.

"What?" Sheik says, "I'm only asking!"

"Well don't!" Zelda says, huffily crossing her arms, "I knew you'd be as disgusting here as you were on holiday!"

"Oh come on Zelda" Sheik says, grinning, "Don't pretend you don't love it!"

"Can we just go?" She asks, ramming her cup into the plastic cup holder in the door.

"Right, sure…" Link says, changing gears so he can pull the car out of the service station.

"Link…" Sheik mutters, staring out of the window, "I'm bored…"

"Come on!"

* * *

After a long night at a hotel just outside of Castle Town, in the early afternoon Link pulls the car into the driveway of 64 Ludo drive, just a few blocks away from the university campus.

"This is it," He mutters. "Our home for the next year at least!"

"Ooh!" Midna says, pushing the door open so she can clamber out to have a look at i.t

"Zelda, hey Zelda, wake up! We're here!" Link says, turning around to look at her, but she's asleep in her chair, her head leaning to the side, Link smiles to himself, he climbs out of the car, carefully opens Zelda's door and takes her limp body in his arms, bridal style, smiling as she sleeps peacefully. Sheik clambers out to join Midna.

"This house looks awesome! Open her up Link!"

"Oh… keys are in my pocket…" he says, looking down at Zelda, "Here, just take Zelda a minute…"

"I've got a better solution," Sheik says, smiling.

"Not like last time…" Link says, backing up.

"No! Link, what do you take me for?!" Sheik says, looking shocked and harmed.

"Sorry..." Link mutters, stepping closer to Sheik, who grins, flicking Zelda across the nose, startling her awake, Link sighs.

"Sheik!" Zelda says, yawning, "If I'm asleep don't wake me up!"

Link gently strokes her back comfortingly as he pulls the keys from his pocket, throwing them to Sheik; he gives Zelda a hug to cheer her up. Sheik makes his way over to the door, slipping the key into the lock to push it open. He leads Midna, Link, and Zelda into the hallway of their house. A stair case stands to the right leading up to the upper floor, a long corridor leads down to a kitchen diner, and a door to the right opens up to reveal the living room.

"Wow… look at this place…" Midna says, grinning as she runs into the kitchen. "Hey look! The landlord left a chocolate cake on the table for us!"

"AWESOME!" Sheik says, grinning, running over to the table.

"Ok," Zelda says, making her way into the kitchen, she begins rummaging through the drawers, and pulls out a large knife, "Let me slice it up."

Link carefully closes the front door whilst Zelda cuts the cake into slices, Sheik grins, grabbing the biggest one, Zelda raises her eyebrows, "I was going to get plates but something tells me Sheik doesn't need one!"

Sheik gives her a chocolaty smile and she begins rummaging through the cupboard, before pulling out three basic white plates, she hands them out and takes a piece of the chocolate cake, and begins cutting it up with her fork.

"Remember!" She says, turning to Midna and Link, "We've got our university introduction tomorrow, I think every student meets before the head of the university then we split off to meet our teachers and classmates in our seminars, practical's, and supervisions, we have an hour lunch break then we spend the rest of the afternoon exploring campus."

"Thanks for the entire brochure on that Zelda," Sheik grins, swallowing the last of his chocolate cake. "By the way, I won't be here when you get home; it's my introductory day down at the station."

"I'll text you at lunch," Midna says, grinning.

"So what do we want to do for dinner tonight?" Link asks, biting into his slice of cake.

"Oh, I'm too tired to cook," Zelda says, collapsing into a chair.

"Let's go for sushi!" Sheik pipes up, grinning, "I saw a cool little sushi bar on the way down here."

"Sounds great!" Midna says.

Link and Zelda finish up their cake, and the four of them grab their jackets, heading out into the streets of an unfamiliar city.

"You know," Midna says, her hands in the pocket of her leather jacket, "I've only ever been to castle town once before."

"I've never been!" Zelda says, shuddering in the cold.

Link wraps his arm around her, huddling her close to keep her warm, "Me either!"

"Guess it's new for all of us," Sheik says.

"So," Midna interjects, "Where exactly is this sushi bar?"


	2. The first day

**Hiya! I just wanted to say special thanks to Princess Zelda-figure skater (and for the beta read), PrincesscharmingKnight, and ShadowNinja1011 for their lovely reviews on the last chapter! Means a lot to me XD And just so you all know, this isn't set amongst any time period in particular, it's a modern setting so Link hasn't saved Hyrule! You could think of the characters as reincarnations if you like :)**

* * *

"Wow…" Midna says, looking at the campus spread out before her, "This University really is massive!"

"See you later!" Sheik calls from the car, waving as he zooms out of the parking lot, leaving Midna, Link, and Sheik to stare at the large campus surrounding them.

"Well," Link says, "I guess we'd better head into the main building… the head of the university is supposed to be giving us a speech and telling us all about the rules," He says.

"Oh the joy…" Midna mutters sarcastically.

Link holds the door open for his two lady friends, and they all make their way into a large open space. Wooden polished floor sweeps up to a large stage at the front, where some boys, whom Zelda presumes are tech students, are fiddling with wiring. In front of the stage lines rows and rows of chairs, lined up neatly, with students sat in them conversing quietly. Midna shrugs, and the three of them take their seats.

"Honestly I'm nervous," Zelda murmurs, chewing the inside of her cheek.

"Don't worry Zelda, you'll do fine!" Link says, taking her hand and squeezing it encouragingly.

"Yeah, but you're the only people I know! And none of us are even in the same classes! Midna's taking an art course, I'm studying in animal health and welfare, and you are taking a degree in the ancient histories!"

"Relax, we'll meet up when we're not studying, and you'll make friends in your classes."

"I sure hope so…" Zelda mumbles.

"Ok now students!" Comes a loud booming voice, everyone turns to look at the stage, and the large man stood on the front of the stage, dressed in a grey suit and tie. "My name is Master Gaepora, and I am the head of the university, and on behalf of all staff I'd like to welcome you all to our proud establishment. Those who study at Castle Town University are statistically the most successful; they hold the promise of guiding us into a brighter tomorrow and a better Hyrule…"

"Yadda yadda yadda…" Midna whispers to Link, making him laugh quietly to himself.

"Each and every one of you holds promise to follow in the footsteps of the strongest, the bravest, and the smartest of Hylian's, do our beloved Goddess proud!"

* * *

After an hour long lecture on what students can and can't do on campus, and how many lectures, seminars, practical's and supervisions students are expected to attend, eventually, maps are handed out and students are sent to their various studies around campu.s

Link smiles. "Ok," He says, turning to Midna and Zelda, "Let's say we meet… in the subway at lunch?"

"Sounds great!" Midna smiles.

"Sure," Zelda says, Link grins, leaning in to kiss her softly, before waving as he makes his up a stair case to the ancient histories department. He glances at his map and the list of studies, before making his way into the room marked 'Ancient Histories: Seminar room 2'.

He pushes the door open and is met by a square room, much like the classrooms he was used to back in school. A projection board sits at the front of the room, students are sat at desks, talking nervously or flipping through their university brochures, and only one chair sits empty, in the middle of a gaggle of giggling Zora's. Link makes his way over, smiling nervously at the one sat closest.

"Uhh… sorry, is this seat taken?" He asks.

She looks up, her eyes scanning him a few moments, before a smile plays across her lips, "No, have at it, I'm Ruto by the way."

"Link," He says, tucking his folders and papers under his arm so he can hold out his hand to her, she stares at it for a moment, mouth open a little, realising he's serious, she smiles, shaking his hand.

"Sorry," He mumbles, taking his seat, "You seem kind of familiar, do we know each other?"

She smiles, as if she's used to it. "Oh, maybe you recognise me from TV? See my dad owns Hyrule's most successfully lawyers firm, and I've appeared in the adverts!"

"Oh right..."

"Yeah, having such a rich successful father is great, see I was brought up in the lap of luxury," She leans in, smiling, her purple eyes glistening, she walks her fingers up and down his lower arm. "Which means I'm pretty much accustomed to getting whatever I want…" He swallows hard.

"Good morning!"

Link leans back in his chair, breathing deeply, glad that his new lecturer intervened, he pulls his note pad and pens out.

"My name is Mr Diamonds," he says, his long red cape sweeping behind him as he walks.

Ruto giggles, leaning in to whisper in Link's ear, "Someone just jumped right off the queer train!" Her breath is hot and moist in his ear, making him squirm uncomfortably in his seat.

"Now the first and probably most important topic we will be studying this year, is someone historians commonly refer to as The Hero of Time, though he goes by a variety of aliases," The tall, pale, flamboyantly dressed teacher reaches up, turning the projector on, revealing a list of names, Link leans forward, scribbling the names into his notes.

Hero of Hyrule, Hero of Time, Sworn Brother of the Gorons, Hero of the Essences of Time and Nature, Hero of Winds, Hero of Men, Hero Chosen by the Gods, Royal Engineer, The Chosen Hero, Chosen Knight of the Goddess, LD-Link-16.

He frowns, looking carefully at the last name, Link? But he doesn't have too much time to think about it, as Mr Diamonds quickly flicks to the next projection screen, a selection of pictures of The Hero of Time, he points at them with a long, thin metal pointer.

"Now! The Hero of Time is not one single person, the most commonly believed theory is that he is reincarnated into many different forms, we may not even know of them all yet."

"Wow…" Ruto whispers, "The Hero of Time is really cute… he looks a bit like you!" Link swallows hard, not responding.

"Now…" Says Mr Diamonds, leaning forward on his desk, "Though many historians may tell you that The Hero of Time is the saviour of Hyrule, that he protected us all from evil, it does not change the fact that he was arrogant, self-righteous, and ignorant, he was simply a horrible boy in the right place at the right time."

Suddenly the pointer thwacks down on Link's table, making him jump, he slowly looks up to meet the cold stare of his professor, "Tell me boy, what's your name?"

"Link…" he mutters.

He watches as Mr Diamond's lips curl into a thin grimace. "Well then Link, can you tell me what The Hero of Time is most famous for being clad in?"

Link swallows. "A green tunic, chain mail, brown boots and a green hat."

"And tell me… Link, what made you desire to clad yourself in green today?"

"I always wear green…" He murmurs.

Ruto raises her hand importantly, and announces, without waiting to be called upon, "Sir, if you don't mind my interrupting this isn't relevant, can we get back to topic?

He lets out a low grunt, reluctantly whipping his pointer from the desk, he returns to the front of the classroom. "As I was saying, arrogant, self-righteous, ignorant…"

* * *

"Now" Says the teacher, wandering dazedly around the room, lighting incense candles, "Art is all about expression, one cannot comfortably express themselves around unfamiliarity, so this supervision is just about getting to know one another, there's only six of you, so we'll just take the time to learn lots about each other, so everyone find a partner, and tell them all about yourself!"

Midna looks around the room nervously, and she smiles as her eyes meet a boy about her own age, he grins, walking over to her, and the two of them sit cross legged on the floor together.

"Hey, I'm Zant," He says, grinning.

"Midna."

"Sorry… Midna, I met most people at the dorms party last night… I don't really remember you…"

"Oh no!" She says, smiling, "I'm not staying in dorms; me and my friends have a house just a few blocks away."

"Oh." He says, smiling, "So Midna, how many people do you know in Castle Town?"

She laughs, "Well, apart from you, I've got two friends at the university, Link and Zelda, and then there's Sheik, my boyfriend."

"Is he not at the university?" Zant asks, frowning.

"Uh no, he's a police officer," Midna replies.

Zant's frown deepens. "So why did you bother telling me he's your boyfriend?"

"You asked who I knew!"

"Yeah!" He says, laughing aloud, "So you just say my friends Link and Zelda, and my friend Sheik, the policeman."

Midna raises her eyebrows, "Are you kidding? He's not here but he's still my boyfriend!"

"Yeah…" Zant says, smiling, "But he'd never know if I tried to lean over and kiss you right now."

"No, but you would however have me pouring hot wax from those candles in your eyes!"

He rolls his eyes, laughing, "Message understood, friends?"

"Well… I'll overlook the fact that you just suggested I cheat on my boyfriend… so… yeah, friends." She smiles, and he returns the gesture.

* * *

Having just finished a half hour supervision, Zelda makes her way into her first seminar, held in a small, clean, class style room. She pushes through the door, folders hugged to her chest. The first person she spots as she makes her way over to an empty seat, is a tall, broad, Gerudo boy, his long ginger hair pushed back, he grins, winking at her as she settles in her seat. She just scoffs, ignoring him.

"Hey Blondie, you've got curves in all the right places…"

She turns around to him scowling. "My name is Zelda thank-you very much and I have a boyfriend!"

He laughs, getting to his feet, his friends egging him on, "Yeah, I've got a goldfish."

"What?" Zelda asks, already exasperated, despite the fact that the day had barely begun.

"Oh, sorry," He says, grinning, "I thought we were talking about things that didn't matter!"

"Ignore him sweetheart!" Says a Hylian across the other side of the room, "He calls that a chat up line!"

"Shut up Telma!" He growls, before turning his attention back to Zelda. He swaggers over, grinning at her. "I'm Ganondorf, but my friends call me Ganon."

"Nice to meet you Ganondorf," She murmurs, silently cursing herself for being brought up to always be polite.

"Oh yeah, the pleasures all yours." He says, grinning.

She sighs, turning to face him, "We're at university, not high school, can you just be mature?"

"I sit, I listen and I focus when I have to, but the rest of the time, why bother? It's a drag," He says, grinning.

"Why bother? Because… never mind..." She murmurs, this would be a long day…


	3. Meeting the competition

**Thank you lovely people! Your reviews are amazing and I love reading them! So special thanks to Princess Zelda-figure skater (also thanks for the beta!), im-still-your-zelda, PrincesscharmingKnight, Bleachshowlover1, barrissandahsokafriendz, and H3R0 0f T1M3 72296! You're all fantastic! XD I can only apologise for not updating yesterday, I had writers block with this chapter, but I had a spurt of inspiration this morning! So enjoy :)**

**Also please check out this AMAZING story I read by sunnydayskye56 called In France, it's a brilliant Zelink so far!**

* * *

"Sorry I'm late!" Link says, pushing the door open to Subway, smiling at Zelda and Midna who are already sat around the table, talking and laughing. They get to their feet, and Zelda meets Link with a quick kiss, before the three of them make their way over to the serving counter and grab some trays.

"Well its official," Link says, sighing as he places his tray on the three metal rails, "My new ancient histories lecturer hates me!"

"What?" Midna says, laughing.

"Why?" Zelda asks.

"Chicken mayo please," Link says, smiling at the lady behind the counter, he turns to Zelda and Midna. "Well he has some massive problem with The Hero of Time and apparently I look just like him."

"Ouch!" Midna says, laughing as the lady places Link's sandwich on his tray. "Bacon and lettuce please. Well if it makes you feel better Link my first supervision was terrible to. There's this guy in my group that decided to hit on me!"

"Wow…" Zelda says, "The same thing happened to me! It was this Gerudo Ganon!"

"Wait… what?" Link says, suddenly turning to Zelda.

"Your order please ma'am?" Asks the server, a little impatient.

"Ham, cheese, and lettuce please."

"What do you mean he hit on you? What did he say? Did he ask you out?"

"Ooh Link's getting jealous!" Midna sings, laughing.

"I am not jealous!"

"You are so jealous!" Midna laughs, handing a red rupee to the server, before making her way over to the drinks machine and pouring out three cokes.

"Oh I'm sorry for not wanting other guys to hit on my girlfriend!" Link says, getting a little frustrated.

"You know Zelda," Midna says, smiling, "They say if a guy is protective over you it means it's something special..."

Link blushes violently, as Zelda laughs, making her way over to the table with Midna. He rolls his eyes, but follows them to their booth, just at that moment, Ganon walks in, a couple of his friends just behind him, he grins as soon as he spots Zelda.

"Well hello there Zelda!"

Zelda sighs, raising her eyes a little, but she reluctantly turns to him, "Hello Ganon, this is my friend Midna and Link, my boyfriend."

"Oh…" Ganon says, stifling his laughter, "So this is the famous boyfriend."

Link swallows his pride, gets to his feet, and holds out a hand for Ganon to shake. "Nice to meet you."

And then Ganon can't hold it in any longer, and bursts out laughing. "You're kidding me right Zelda? THIS is your boyfriend!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Link asks, annoyed.

"He's tiny! You could dress him up and pass him off as a Barbie doll!" Midna hides her giggles in her napkin and Link frowns, slowly getting more irritated. "You know I only joke short ass," Ganon says, clapping Link on the back, sending him flying into the table, Link turns, and watches as Ganon walks over to the counter, swallowing hard.

"Are you ok?" Zelda asks, a little concerned.

"Fine…" Link mutter straightening up, "Excuse me." And with that, he walks right out of the room, leaving a bemused Midna and Zelda to stare after him.

* * *

Later that day, Sheik pushes open the front door to find Link reading a thick, dog eared book on the sofa, Zelda in the kitchen cooking, and Midna curled up at the foot of the stairs furiously playing on a hand held games console. She looks up as he closes the door, pausing her game, grinning as she sees him in his black police uniform.

"So?" She says, smiling, "How was the first day?"

"Amazing!" He says, grinning, "You wanna see my gun?"

"Hell yeah!" Midna says, rushing over excitedly.

"No! No way! Nu-uh!" Zelda says, speed walking over to them, "As long as you're indoors the gun stays away! You hear me?"

Sheik raises his eyebrows, laughing, "Yes mother, of course mother, anything you say mother!" Zelda pokes her tongue out tauntingly at Sheik, who grins deviously. "You're just jealous because you haven't seen Link's gun yet!"

Zelda frowns in confusion, "What are you talking about, Link doesn't have a gun?"

"I was talking about a different kind of gun…" He winks suggestively.

Zelda scowls, whipping him across the arm with her tea towel, he laughs and Link, still sat in the living room, pretends not to hear the conversation. "Go get washed up, dinner's ready," Zelda says, making her way back into the kitchen. Sheik carefully takes off his belt with the holster attached and loosens his tie, making his way into the dining room, where Zelda is laying out plates of piping hot bolognaise.

"So what exactly do you do then at the station?" Zelda asks, taking a seat across from him at the dining table.

"Well, it all depends, I'll be doing arrests, raids, and car stuff mostly."

"Car stuff? You mean life you're a traffic cop?" Midna says, laughing.

"You can laugh but it's really cool! There's car chases and everything!" Sheik defends, "And besides, my boss says so far, he really likes my work, and if I keep at it they'll be calling me up for promotion in a few months!"

"You keep telling yourself that!" Midna says, laughing.

* * *

Later that evening, Zelda lies in her bed, staring up at the bland ceiling in silence.

Zelda sighs, "Hey Midna, are you awake?"

"No…" Midna says, her voice muffled because her head is buried in her pillow.

Zelda laughs quietly, "I can't sleep."

"Join the club," Midna replies, rolling over so she can look at Zelda. "What you thinking so hard about?"

"Just stuff…" She murmurs. She stops for a moment, before propping herself up on her elbow, "How's you and Sheik?"

"We're good," Midna says, smiling to herself. "I know you think he's disgusting, but if you get to know him he's actually a really nice guy!"

"I've never seen it…"

"Well how about you and Link?"

"Yeah, we're really good… but this whole thing about Ganon has really got him wound up!"

"How do you mean?"

"He hasn't spoken to me since lunchtime…" Zelda mumbles, looking down at her pillow.

"He's just nervous, Ganon's one of those big, manly guys, Link's just insecure, he'll be fine in a couple of days, you'll see," Midna says, smiling as she turns over in her bed, "Night Zelda."

"Night…"

* * *

"_I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want! So tell me what you want, what you really, really want! I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ahh…"_

At two in the morning, Link and Sheik are startled awake by a loud rendition of 'If you wanna be my lover'.

"What the…?" Mumbles the half asleep Link, sat up in bed rubbing his sore eyes.

Sheik begins frantically fumbling around his bedside table, until eventually he grabs his mobile phone; he presses the talk button and holds it up to his ear.

"The spice girls? Really?" Link says, lying back on his pillow.

"Shh!" Sheik hisses, listening intently, "Uh hu… uh hu… 24th street? Yup… ok… I'll be there in ten." He scrabbles to his feet, searching around in the darkness for his uniform.

Link just stares, "You're kidding me; it's your first day on the job!"

Sheik shrugs, buttoning up his shirt, "They're doing an emergency raid on a warehouse on 24th street; they need every man they can get."

"Right, well thanks for waking me up, enjoy playing cops and robbers," Link says, stumbling out of bed.

"What are you doing?" Sheik asks, as he ties up his shirt and buckles his belt.

"I'm awake, now I need a cup of tea," Link says.

"I swear you're addicted to the stuff!" He carefully pulls his cap on, slips his gun into the holster, and grabs Link's car keys, "I'm borrowing your car, see you later!" Link stifles a mimic salute to Sheik, then follows him down the stairs, "Don't wait up." Sheik says, disappearing out of the door.

Link sighs, turning the kettle on, he takes a mug from the cupboard, when suddenly a voice startles him.

"What's going on?"

He jumps a little, and the mug falls to the floor, breaking into little pieces. He turns around and Zelda stands in the doorway, she hurries over to the cupboard and pulls out the dust pan and brush, and begins sweeping away the broken china.

Link stands awkwardly; unsure of what to do. "Sorry," He mumbles. "You took me by surprise."

"It's ok," She says, smiling. "Why did Sheik just leave?"

"Oh… he got called down to the station last minute, emergency raid or something."

"Already?"

"That's what I said! Cup of tea?"

"Sure," She replies, clambering to her feet, she empties the pieces of mug into the bin, and then replaces the dustpan and brush. "So why are you up?"

"Oh… Sheik woke me up." He says, pulling two more mugs from the cupboard and placing them carefully on the counter. "Why are you up?"

"Honestly? I felt guilty…" She says, collapsing on a wooden chair from the dining table.

Link frowns. "Guilty? Why?"

"It's obvious you were upset about Ganon, I just wanted to say there's nothing for you to worry about…"

Link smirks, trying to play it cool, "Worried? No I wasn't worried…"

"It's ok Link… you don't need to be embarrassed," She gets back to her feet, slowly walking over to him. "I actually think it's kind of cute…"

He sighs, looking down, "It's just… I really like you Zelda… ok screw it, I love you! I just… I can't bear the thought of you with any other guy… I just-"

She places one finger on his lips, cutting him off, the room is silent for a few moments, until she says, "I love you too Link!"

He smiles, and gently leans in, kissing her softly, his arm wrapped around her waist. She kisses him back, her hand on the back of his head, and eventually they stop, smiling.

"Perfect…" She whispers.


	4. A spoiled brat

**You guys are the best! And you write the sweetest reviews that never fail to make me smile! So big thank you to PrincesscharmingKnight, Celestial Dragon, ShadowNinja1011, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, and Nick! You're all amazing! Also big thank you to Princess Zelda-figure Skater who beta reads my story for me and reviewed!**

* * *

It's a lazy Friday afternoon, the last of the summer sunshine beats down onto the grounds of Castle Town university, and Link finds himself sat on an old wooden bench, lapping up the golden light that shines through the green leaves of a large silver birch, while thumbing through his textbooks and attempting to complete some coursework, accompanied by Ruto.

"You can read old Hylian script right?" She asks.

"Yeah sure," He says.

"Can you translate this for me?" She asks, she holds a book out to him, scooting up as close to him as she can, he holds his breath for a few moments, but takes the book from her hands.

"Which bit?"

"There," She says, pointing with her long webbed fingers.

"A sword wields no power unless the hand that holds it has courage." He says, before handing the book back to her.

"Thanks Link!" She says, smiling. "You take care of me." She quickly leans up, kissing him on the cheek. Link swallows hard, quickly closing his book. "Well I'd better be getting home."

"What? Why?" She asks, looking a little hurt.

He shifts his weight uncomfortably from foot to foot. "Uhh… my roommates will be expecting me home."

"Oh," She says, smiling, "That's ok, I'll come with you then!"

"Right… ok… sure…" He says, laughing nervously.

* * *

"I'm home!" Link says, pushing the front door open.

"How was the lecture?" Midna asks, making her way down the stairs, a box of DVD's in her hands. "Oh, sorry," She says, smiling at Ruto. "I'm still unpacking my stuff, what's your name?"

"I'm Ruto," She says, smiling.

"Midna… you know Ruto, she seems a little familiar."

"I've been in TV commercials, my dad owns the most successful real estate agent in Hyrule so he let me act in them!"

"Oh… ok." Midna says.

Sheik follows her down the stairs, another box in his hands. "Where did you want me to put these Midna? Oh… hey… sorry, I'm Sheik," He tucks the box under his left arm and holds his right one out to her.

She ignores his offer for a handshake, smiling smugly. "You might recognise me, I'm-"

"Yeah I know, you're in the estate agents advert." He shrugs.

"Oh…" She murmurs, nodding, a little taken a back that someone did recognise her. "So Link shall we go upstairs and work on the coursework?"

"Sure," He says, smiling, "Let me just go tell my girlfriend I'm home."

She nods, her mouth hanging open a little as she watches Link disappear into his kitchen. She frowns, pursing her lips.

"Are you ok?" Sheik asks.

"I… didn't know he had a girlfriend". She says, her frown deepening.

"Oh, yeah." Sheik says, vanishing awkwardly.

She carefully makes her way over to the kitchen door, watching Zelda and Link with her eyes narrowed. He laughs, wrapping his arms around Zelda from behind, she giggles, and the two of them sway.

"Well hello there beautiful…"

"Hey, how was your lecture?"

"Great… but I missed you..."

"Missed you too," She replies, smiling, she reaches up and kisses him, he closes his eyes and deepens the kiss. He wraps his arms around her, lifting her right off her feet, spinning her round and round. She laughs, throwing her head back, letting her long hair fly out around her, eventually he places her back down on the ground, and she grins.

"Oh! By the way Zelda, this is my friend Ruto, Ruto this is Zelda, my girlfriend."

Ruto plasters a sickly sweet smile on her face. "What a… delight to meet you Zelda."

"Come on then, let's go get a head start on this coursework," Link says, heading for the kitchen door.

"Oh, I'm just going to grab a glass of water first." She says.

"Sure, I'll meet you upstairs, my room is just around the other side of the banister."

"Ok great!" She watches as Link disappears off up the stairs, but as soon as he vanishes from sight her smile drops to a scowl of pure disgust, she points one long finger ant Zelda, striding over to her, "You…"

"Me?"

"You! You think you can keep a guy like Link?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zelda asks, backing off a little.

"My father is very very, VERY rich! Which means I, being his favourite daughter, am pretty much accustomed to getting whatever my heart desires, no matter what the costs!"

"Excuse me?"

"You think that your sweet, innocent little girl act and annoying virgin cliché can hold onto Link? That boy is dynamite, and right now, I need something that can pack some punch!"

"I'm a little lost… what is going on here?"

Ruto laughs, "Are you broken? Were you dropped on your head as a baby? Let me spell it out to you. Link will be mine in a matter of days, and either you can back off, step down and accept the inevitable, or you can desperately try to cling on to what little shred of hope you have."

"I think you should leave…" Comes a deep, loud voice from behind them, Zelda breathes a sigh of relief, and Ruto turns to see Sheik stood in the kitchen doorway, pointing to the front door.

"Oh, and what makes you think I'll do that?" Ruto asks, one eyebrow raised.

"I'm a cop," Sheik says, flipping his wallet open to reveal his police badge, "I can have you arrested for black mail for that little statement you just made there."

"You're bluffing." She mutters.

"Try me." He says, smirking, "Oh, one quick question, how would it look for Zora real estate if the big bosses daughter was in jail?"

She stares at him for a few moments, scowling. "Fine, well played, well played. But just remember this, at the end of the day, you're just a lowly Sheikah cop, I could mop the floor with your kind…" She snatches her bag from the side and storms out of the door.

Zelda stares at Sheik in silence for a few moments, until he smiles sympathetically, she runs at him, pulling him into a hug, he stops for a few moments, taken aback, but he eventually hugs her back.

"Thank you so much Sheik," She mumbles, "Midna's right… you're a really nice guy!"

"It's ok Zelda…" He says.

Link's footsteps thud down the stair case. "Ruto? Where are you?" He stops as he reaches the bottom of the stairs, looking at Zelda's flustered face.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"You're new 'friend' is a b*tch! That's what's wrong!" Sheik says.

"What do you mean?" Link asks, frowning.

"She threatened Zelda into breaking up with you so she could have you for herself."

Link stops for a moment, mouth open a little, he reaches out and takes Zelda in his own arms, cradling her tightly, he kisses her forehead tenderly, "It's ok Zelda…" He whispers. "I'd never pick her over you… ever…"

Midna makes her way into the room, taking Sheik by the hand, leading him away from them. "Come on Sheik," She murmurs, "Let's give them some time alone."

She leads him up the stairs, away from Link and Zelda.

"Are you ok?" He asks.

"Yeah, I just figured we should give them some space." She says, smiling.

"Ahh ok."

"So… are you working tonight?" She asks.

"Not tonight." He says, smiling, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Ahh so I've got you all to myself," She says, grinning as she straightens the collar on his uniform, she carefully takes the cap from the top of his head, placing it on her own auburn hair, grinning from beneath the brim.

"You know…" Sheik murmurs, between soft kisses, "I can think of something that we can do that will keep us right out of the way of those two lovebirds?"

"Really?" She says, smiling, her eyes dancing.

"Yup," He takes the hat from her head and throwing it down to the floor.

"Are you sure we're ready?" She asks.

"I am… are you?"

"Of course I am…" She grins in the dim light.

"Come on then…" He whispers.

She takes his hand and leads him towards his and Link's room, "Wait, wait!" He says, he pulls the tie off from around his kneck, hanging it on the door handle, then the two of them vanish behind the door, closing it behind them.

* * *

"Are you sure you're ok with it all?" Link asks.

"It's fine Link, it's not your fault," She says, smiling.

"I know but I still feel bad, but you should know honestly I had no idea how crazy she was going to be about it…"

"Link! Honestly it's fine! I promise you!"

"Fine… if you say so. But you should know first thing Monday morning I'm telling her that nothing can ever happen between me and her and that she needs to back off you."

"Thank you Link."

"Right, I'm tired, I'm taking an early night, it's been a long day!"

"Yeah, I think I will too actually."

He nods and the two of them make their way up the stair case, Zelda makes her way over to her room, but Link stops, staring at his bedroom door.

"I thought you were going to bed?" She asks.

"You might wanna see this…" He mutters, she frowns, and makes his way over to the door, and the two of them stand, staring at the tie for a few moments, until eventually Zelda speaks.

"But doesn't that mean…?"

"Yeah…"

"Wow…"

"I guess… I'll have to sleep in Midna's bed tonight."

"Yeah…"

She laughs, taking his hand, "Stop staring, give them some privacy!"

"Sorry, yeah," He laughs and the two of them make their way over to the bedroom, and ten minutes later, they find themselves lying in the two separate twin beds.

"Zelda…" Link says.

"Yeah?"

"Just to be clear we won't be…"

"Not yet Link!"

"Sorry…"


	5. An unfortunate turn of events

**Ahh! Your reviews are the loveliest things ever! Thank you to Princess Zelda-figure skater (and for being the best beta ever!), TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, PrincesscharmingKnight, H3R0 0f T1M3 72296, ShadowNinja1011, Celestial Dragon, Nick, JSMac, and Bleachshowlover1! I love you all so so so much!**

**Sorry this took so long to get up! But I worked extra hard on this chapter because it's important!**

**WARNING: As you may have guessed by its title, this chapter changes the plot dramatically, just thought I'd give you a heads up.**

* * *

It's Monday morning, and loud, upbeat, music is blaring out of the radio, Zelda dances around in front of the stove, frying pan in hand, flipping pancakes. Link dances too as he lays out syrup for him, lemon and sugar for Zelda, chocolate sauce for Sheik, and raspberry and yoghurt for Midna.

"Ooh yummy!" Midna squeals, running into the kitchen.

Zelda grins, plopping the final pancake onto the stack and laying it in the centre of the table, "Help yourself!" She says.

The three of them settle down at the table and Sheik hurries in, tying his police tie around his neck. "Oh pancakes!" He says, grinning madly. "Have we got-"

"Yup! Here's your chocolate sauce" Link laughs, sliding the jar across the table to Sheik.

"Awesome!"

"Who needs a lift to the university today?" Link asks, swallowing a forkful of pancake dripping with maple syrup.

"I do!" Zelda pipes up.

"Not me, I don't have any lectures or classes today, so I'm staying at home, oh, just by the way, my friend Zant might be here when you come back, we're working on a project together!"

"Sure, cool."

"Right…" Sheik says, stuffing a whole pancake in his mouth, "These are delicious Zelda, but I have to hurry off, I'm on traffic duty today and they want me to start early." He leans in and gives Midna a chocolaty kiss on the cheek, she laugh, wiping the chocolate sauce off as he cleans his own mouth with a piece of kitchen roll. He slips his hat and belt on, then disappears out of the door.

* * *

Link pushes the door open to his ancient histories supervision and is met with the very stern face of Mr Diamonds.

"Link you're late!" He snaps, raising one perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"Sorry, my car broke down, I had to walk," He says, shrugging his bag off and taking his usual seat.

"I care not for your excuses Mr Loftwing, if you want to continue studying in this supervision then sort it out!" He quips, before turning back to the board. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," he says, watching Link from the corner of his eye. "One supposedly heroic quest the Hero of Time journeyed upon was to save our kingdom from being taken over by what was known as the Twilight Realm, now who can tell me who was on the throne at this time… you skychild." He says, flicking his pointer directly at Link.

"Skychild?" Link says, raising his eyebrows.

"Just answer the question boy!" He says, his lips curling in disgust.

"The kingdom of Hyrule was ruled by Princess Zelda, though it was under the power of Zant, ruler of the Twilight, though he was not of royal decree, the royal princess of the twilight was called Midna."

Mr Diamonds stares at Link for a few moments, a little surprised at his knowledge. He swallows the lump in his throat and turns back to the board.

"Now our supposed hero possessed the ability to transform into a blue eyed beast whenever he entered the twilight…"

"Hey skychild," Ruto whispers into his ear.

He takes a deep breath. "Ruto after the supervision we need to talk."

"Ooh," She says, smiling deviously. "I'll be waiting."

"Am I interrupting something?" Mr Diamonds says, turning to them both, hands on hips. "Can you lovebirds save this for after the supervision? You're not in high school anymore."

Ruto grins at the mention of lovebirds, and Link just sighs, head in hands, nodding wearily, and after an hour of Mr Diamonds making snarky comments about the Hero of Time, he eventually rolls up the projection board and turns back to his class.

"Right, that will be all for today's supervision, next time we will be discussing his exploits as The Chosen Hero of the Goddess amongst a very early land, long before Hyrule was established… dismissed."

Link breathes a sigh of relief, packing his notes into his bag, before getting to his feet. Ruto appears eagerly at his side. "So Link, let's talk!"

"Let's uhh… go outside, shall we?"

He makes bee line for the door, and she follows his trail enthusiastically.

"So… listen… it's about Zelda…"

"You finally broke up with her! I knew it! I so knew! We can be together at last Link!" She grins, grabbing his hand, "And besides, it's about time you dropped that wet little loser, you can do so much better, like me!"

"What? And no! I haven't broken up with Zelda! And excuse me but that's my girlfriend you're talking about!"

"Well if you haven't broken up with her then what do you want to talk about?"

"It's about us… I don't think we should be friends any more…"

Ruto stands in silence for a few moments, mouth hanging open, she takes a sharp breath and shrieks. "WHAT?!"

He holds his hands up defensively, "I'm sorry but you really upset Zelda, and I can't have my friends treating her like that, sorry."

"Oh so the little cry baby went whining to you, did she? What a bloody surprise!"

"No! This isn't about her! It's about you, I hate the way you treated her, and I'm sorry if this is hard for you to hear Ruto but… we are never going to be together, I love Zelda, and no amount of money, or fame, or popularity is going to change that, end of."

"Link! Don't do this to me! I'm famous! I could do so much for you…"

Suddenly Link's phone begins to ring in his pocket; he pulls it out and frowns, staring at the screen.

"Do you MIND!?" She says.

"It's not a number I know…" He mumbles.

"Then don't answer it!" She says, slowly becoming more irritated.

"Sorry…" He presses the green button and holds the phone to his ear, she sighs, rolling her eyes, frustrated.

* * *

Zant and Midna sit in the middle of the kitchen floor, a large model constructed of various broken technological devices stands between them, and small pieces of wiring, batteries, and rocks lay strewn around them.

"So…" Zant says, carefully using the glue gun to fix various rock shapes to the side of the model, "How's this boyfriend of yours?"

"He's fine…" Midna says, one eyebrow raised. "Still haven't got the message that I'm not into you"? She asks, whilst fixing batteries up the central spine of the model.

"Yeah, just figured I might as well take a shot," Zant winks, casually laughing.

"See you wouldn't want to get on the wrong side on Sheik… he's a cop."

"Yeah you told me, doesn't mean I couldn't take him!" He replies, pushing another glue stick into the back of the glue gun.

"Oh, did I mention he's also a Sheikah?"

"Oh..." Zant stops for a moment, making Midna giggle. "What do your parents make of that?"

"They're not too happy; they've always wanted me to date 'A charming young Twili boy' as my dad puts it."

"I'm charming!" Zant says, arms outstretched, "I'm young, I'm a Twili!"

"And I'm taken, now can we please just focus on the art project?" She says, laughing.

"Sure," He replies, smiling, holding a small rock in place to dry.

Suddenly, from within her pocket, Midna's phone begins to ring loudly, she frowns pulling it out.

"Who is it?" Zant asks, "Your Sheikah police officer boyfriend?"

"I don't recognise the number." she murmurs, "Hold on," she picks up the call and holds the phone up to her ear. "Go for Midna." She listens in silence for a few moments, Zant frowns, looking up at her, a low, ragged breathe escapes her and she murmurs. "I'll be right there…" And she cuts off the call.

"Are you ok Midna?" Zant asks.

She just murmurs, "You need to leave…"

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Please just leave…"

"Midna…"

"GET OUT!"

* * *

"And the adoption shelter was shut down two weeks later… any questions?" Mr Owlan asks, turning back to his students. They sit in silence or scribbling notes, and he smiles, satisfied, "Right, now we'll move onto studying a new kind of species, one of my favourites actually, known as the Kikwis! Now to this day it remains unknown whether these are fauna or flora, however-"

Suddenly, his lecture is cut off as the door to the lecture hall is burst open, and Link stands on the other side, looking shaken, "I'm so sorry to interrupt… but I really need to speak to Zelda Faron."

"Well excuse me young man but I'm in the middle of a lecture!"

"Please, it's urgent!"

"What do you mean?"

Link runs over to the professor, leaning up to whisper into his ear, the entire lecture hall begins to whisper and Zelda blushes. Owlan swallows heavily, and nods, "Faron, please follow Mr Loftwing."

She nods, collects her stuff and makes her way out into the hall with Link, frowning. "Link what's going on?"

"I'm sorry to pull you out of your lecture, but I really need to talk to you." He says, beginning to breathe heavily, his face turning red.

"Just tell me," She says, a deep pit forming in the bottom of her stomach.

"I am so so sorry… I- I just got the call." He stumbles on his words, eyes beginning to well with tears, threatening to pour.

"Link… why are you crying?"

"There's been an accident…" He says, fat tears now rolling down his cheeks.

"What kind of accident…?"

"Sheik's in the hospital…"


	6. Unravelling the story

**Oh my goddess! You never fail to amaze me you fantastic people! I received a tidal wave of messages from people all about Sheik and his accident! It was just so touching, so a massive thank-you to everyone who sent messages! And to Bleachshowlover1, PrincesscharmingKnight, Princess Zelda-figure skater (and for being the world's best beta!), TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, ShadowNinja1011, Celestial Dragon, and Nick for the most amazing reviews ever! I love you all!**

* * *

The hospital is buzzing from the moment they enter the doors, paramedic's race from room to room, dashing down corridors. Surgeons bring a young boy out of surgery, he can't be older than six, Zelda swallows hard as they wheel him past, noticing the deep scars on his arms. Link takes her hand comfortingly though he's shaking himself, he reaches out for Midna's too, and the three of them walk solemnly to the reception desk

"We're here to see Sheik. Sheik Stone," He says. "I'm Link Loftwing and this is Midna Shard… you called us?"

"Of course," The receptionist says, tapping away at his keyboard. "Mr Stone is currently in the Eldin ward, room 36, down that corridor until you see the red sign that says Eldin Ward, head through there, second turn on the left, and look for room 36."

"Thank-you." He says, nodding curtly, and with that he leads the two girls down the seemingly endless maze of corridors, until eventually they reach the door reading 'Eldin: Room 36'. Stood outside the door is a tall man with earthy brown hair neatly brushed back, he's dressed in police uniform and holds his police hat in his hands, the only noticeable thing about him is the large stitched slice across his cheek. He looks up as Link, Zelda and Midna approach.

He holds out his hand, and Link shakes it feebly, "You must be the roommates…"

"Yeah, and you are?"

"Sorry, I'm Pipit, I work with Sheik."

Midna looks up, suddenly interested, she says quietly, "Were you there? Do you know what happened?"

He nods slowly. "I was right next to him… we were chasing a speeding car down the highway, we'd been chasing him for a long time so he was trying to shake us off…"

_"Sheik! He's pulling into the housing estate!" Pipit yelled, pointing._

_"I'm on it," Sheik muttered, his grip tightened on the steering wheel and the car screeched as he turned sharply, bringing them into the suburban housing estate, he glanced up ahead, and sure enough the black car was disappearing into one of the blocks. He rammed his foot down on the gas pedal and powered them forward, but as he turned the corner, the car had all but disappeared. Leaving them motionless at a cross roads._

_"Where the bloody hell did he go?" Pipit asked, frowning as he looked around desperately._

_Sheik let out and exasperated sigh and smacked his head onto the steering wheel._

_And then almost in an instant, the car came hurtling from another one of the housing lanes, completely out of control, and right toward them…_

_"SHEIK!"_

"There was nothing I could do…" Pipit mutters, his mouth turned down at the corners. "I need a coffee, does anyone else want anything?"

The others slowly shake their heads and Pipit disappears off down to the corridor, Midna collapses onto a chair, trying to take it all in, just as a doctor pulls the door open, emerging from Sheik's room, he looks around at the three young adults.

"He's just woken up; you can go in and see him if you like, as long as it's just the three of you."

He turns, leaving the three of them to timidly enter the doorway, Sheik's room is small. A white, metal, single bed is pushed up against the wall, where Sheik is lying down; a small set of drawers sits on one side of the bed, and a fabric armchair on the other. The walls are painted a minty green colour, and the floor is cold laminate tiles. Link swallows, noticing a drip leading into Sheik's arm.

Sheik looks up at them all as they settle around his bed, not saying a word, he just lets his head lie back onto the pillow.

Zelda summons up her courage, and manages to stammer. "How bad is it?"

"It could have been a lot worse…" Sheik says. He roots his hands down beside him, and forces himself into an upright position, before using his arms to drag his weight back so he can lean against the headboard. "I've been temporarily paralysed…" Midna's jaw drops and Link swallows hard, but Sheik just shakes his head, "It's only my legs, and the doctors say with the right phisio therapy I should be fine again in six weeks."

"How can you be taking this so lightly?" Link says, "You were in a car accident! You're not going to be able to walk for six weeks!"

"What's the point in getting down about it? Besides… if I act all brave, I may just get a sympathy bang," He says, winking at Midna.

Link laughs, "Sheik is still as disgusting as he always was; all is right with the world again!"

Zelda breaks into a wide grin and Midna giggles, Sheik sighs, rolling his eyes. "Come here you soppy idiots!" He holds his arms out and the four of them embrace in a tight group hug. "You worry about me too much!"

"And you don't worry enough!" Zelda says, laughing as they eventually pull apart.

"Promise me you'll never scare me like that again Sheik, promise!" Midna says, giving him a look of urgency.

He puts on his charming smile. "I promise."

Link frowns, "What about the police force?"

Sheik shrugs, "I'm not allowed to work for the next six weeks… but as part of my contract they have to keep paying me if I'm injured in combat until I can get back to work."

"Well at least there's that…" Link mumbles, "Is this yours?" He asks, pointing to a black wheel chair with leather fabric seats, it's folded up and tucked away beside the drawers.

"Yeah, you're going to have to give me and hand buddy."

"Sure…" Link says, smiling as he pulls the chair out and unfolding it, before hooking his arms under Sheik to help lift him into the chair, once Sheik is settled, Link takes the handles.

Zelda frowns. "Are you discharged?"

"Yeah, as long as I collect the medication on the way out I can go whenever I want."

"Medication?" Midna asks, frowning.

"Relax! Just pain killers," Sheik says, laughing. "Now hurry! I want to get home as soon as possible, Midna has something to give me!" He says, grinning cheekily, but Midna just rolls her eyes.

Link grips tight on the handles of Sheik's wheel chair and Zelda holds the door open, smiling. The four of them make their way out into the corridor together and start heading towards the exit, when suddenly they bump into Pipit again.

"Sheik! You're ok!" Pipit exclaims, bumping fists with him.

"Yeah I'm alright, how about you? Did you get hurt?"

"Not like you… as bad as this sounds you took the hit… thanks…" Pipit mumbles a little guiltily.

"Don't think about it," Sheik says, "Nice cut on your cheek, that'll scar…"

"Oh yeah! Karane will love that!" Pipit laughs, he looks up at Midna and Zelda, "I'm assuming one of you is Midna?"

The young Twili girl smiles humbly, "That's me"

"Nice to meet you, I've heard so much about you," He says, grinning. "Sorry, I guess you'll want to get home, it's been a long day, I'll let you go now, but I'll drop by soon yeah?"

"I'll be waiting," Sheik says, smiling.

* * *

"Nearly there…" Link grunts, heaving Sheik in his chair up the step to the front door. He drags him into the living room and then collapses onto the sofa, a little tired.

Zelda smiles, making her way into the kitchen, "I'm making pizza!" She calls.

Sheik grins, and Link smiles to himself. "I'll go give her a hand"

Midna smiles and settles on Sheik's lap, whilst Link makes his way into the kitchen. Zelda stands in front of the chopping board, four handmade pizza bases laid out in front of her, and a jar of tomato paste in her hand. Link smiles, silently creeping up behind her and slipping her hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?"

She laughs lightly, pulling his hands from around her eyes, "You did that when we first got together…"

"Yeah… but that night we didn't have pizzas," He smiles, twisting her around and wrapping his arms around her waist. "And you didn't have this…" He says, dipping one finger into the jar of tomato paste and smearing the remnants onto the tip of her nose, she laughs a little, mouth open. She reaches out and smears some across his cheeks

He grins, "Oh this is so on…" He grabs handful of grated cheese, sprinkling it into her hair, making her squirm and giggle. She smiles devilishly and flicks some of the tomato paste right onto his green shirt. He throws some peppers at her and she chucks some ham back at him. She backs up, poising herself against the counter as he uses the serving plate to flick sliced salami at her. She shrieks with laughter and pulls open the fridge, grabbing the 2 litre bottle of coke, she shakes it up and down and watches his face change to shock as she rips off the lid and aims the brown foams at him. He holds his hands up to try and block the worst of it but fails miserably and ends up soaked anyway. Link grins and grabs the extendable tap head; he turns the water on and aims the flow of water right at Zelda making her squeal with laughter. She runs to him and grabs the tap head, dropping it to the floor. Link smiles, taking Zelda into his arms.

"Wow… who knew someone could look so beautiful soaking wet and covered in tomato paste, cheese, pepper, and salami!" He says, smiling.

"Well thank you my coke drenched boyfriend…" She says, laughing lightly.

She leans up, and is about to kiss him when he stops her, "Zelda…"

"Yeah?" She whispers.

"Don't kill me, but look at the state of the kitchen…" He whispers back.

She frowns, backing up, looking around her, "Oh… shoot!" She mumbles! Running to cupboard to grab a broom stick and a mop.

Link sighs, arms outstretched, "Come on! I didn't mean stop!"

"Sorry Link, this kitchen is a state!" She say, sweeping the messy pieces of food into a pile in the centre of the room, Link sighs, watching her, but he reluctantly makes his way over to a cupboard, pulling out a bucket, filling it with floor cleaner and hot water.

Zelda looks up at him, smiling. "Thanks Link."

He grins, "I love you Zelda."

"Love you too…"


	7. A shocking revalation

**Thank you for the beautiful reviews from ShadowNinja1011, Princess Zelda-figure skater (also thank you for being a brilliant beta!), TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, Bleachshowlover1, PrincesscharmingKnight, Nick, and Xenotize! Also thanks to those of you who sent me those adorable private messages! It's so so so sweet of you :)**

* * *

"Come on big guy…" Link grunts, lifting Sheik from his bed, staggering out of the door which Midna holds open, and down the stairs and into the hallway where he puts Sheik into his wheelchair.

"Thanks Link," Sheik says, smiling. He grips tightly onto the wheels and pushes himself into the kitchen, and grabs from the kitchen counter a slice of warm buttery toast.

"Hey that's mine!" Zelda exclaims.

"Sorry," Sheik says, his mouth half full. "You want it back?" He holds the bitten into slice out to her, but she just shakes her head, grimacing a little.

"Oh!" Midna pipes up, making her way into the kitchen and pulling the fridge open. "Could I get a lift to the university today Link?"

"Sure," He says, smiling as he munches on a cream cheese bagel. "What about you Zelda? Do you need a lift?"

"Oh no!" She replies, smiling as she puts another slice of bread into the toaster, "I've got a free day today! Figured I'd just relax and take it easy."

"Cool," Link says, swallowing the last of his bagel before getting shoved aside by Midna who's trying to reach the kettle.

"Let's be honest here Zelda, you'll never get a relaxing day with me around!" Sheik says, grinning from ear to ear. "Let's say we have a nice long chat about you and Link shall we!"

"Oh goddess…" Zelda mumbles, hanging her head.

"Best of luck Zelda!" Link says, patting her arm although he's smiling broadly.

"Oh don't think you'll get out of it that easy Link," Midna says, perching her elbow on his shoulder and leaning casually against him, "We'll have a good chat in the car!" She grins deviously and Link lets out a low moan, making Sheik laugh.

"Welcome to the hell that is my life," Link mutters sarcastically. "Right Midna, you might wanna put that coffee in a travel mug, we've got to get going now if we want to make it to the university on time."

"Right, of course" She says, pulling the travel mug from the cupboard.

Link grins, giving Zelda a quick kiss, "I'll see you later, yeah? I should be home around midday."

"You're kidding right?" Midna says, pulling a face, "Will you come pick me up at three?"

"What am I a taxi driver?" Link asks.

"Pleeeeeeeeeaaasseee!" Midna begs.

Link rolls his eyes, "Fine, but watch out, soon I'll start charging!"

"Thanks Link!" She says, shrugging her bag over her shoulder, she kisses Sheik goodbye and the two of them make their way out the front door, and down the path towards the car. Midna hops into the passenger seat and Link takes the wheel, starting the car up.

He pulls carefully out onto the road and Midna smiles, sipping her coffee. "So Link, tell me about you and Zelda!"

"Oh come on! Really?"

"Oh yeah!" She grins.

"Fine," He says, sighing, "What do you want to know?"

"I wanna know about your sex life!"

Link coughs suddenly, and the car stalls. Link sighs and starts the engine up again, but Midna is already giggling. "Oh I'm sorry Link, does it make you uncomfortable when I talk about sex?"

"No!" He says defensively, though his voice wavers. "It's just… isn't that supposed to be private?"

"Well yeah if you live in the era of the Goddess!"

"Right… sorry," He mumbles, not taking his eyes off the road, "There's not much to tell anyway…"

"Wait…" She says, the idea suddenly dawning on her. "You mean to tell me you and Zelda haven't-"

"Midna!" Link interrupts.

She begins to cackle with laughter, making Link sigh. "But you two have been together… uhh… four weeks in the summer, two weeks back home, then two weeks here… Link you and Zelda have been together two months and you're telling me you still haven't made the move!"

"It's not to say I haven't thought about it… I just… I really like Zelda, but I don't want to go too fast and screw things up."

"Link if you go any slower you'd be a freaking snail!"

"Look Midna," Link says, sighing as he pulls into the university car park. "I know that you and Sheik are happy being open about your sex life, good for you, some of us don't have the same experience and like to keep things personal."

"Experience…" Midna mutters as she climbs out of the ca,r "Experience? Link do you mean to tell me you've never-"

"Midna!"

She rushes over to him, her eyes wide. "You're still a virgin?!"

He sighs, clearly frustrated. He walks quickly towards the building, leaving Midna to trail after him.

"You're a virgin aren't you Link…"

"It sounds like a bigger deal than it is!"

"No it doesn't! Link you're eighteen how are you still a virgin?"

A tangle of girls turns to look at them, their eyes scan Link judgingly and he growls in frustration. "Keep your voice down would you!" The girls dissolve into giggles as Link storms into the building, Midna still tailing him. "You're making a big deal out of nothing," He says, stopping to turn and look right at Midna.

"You're right… sorry," She mumbles guiltily, biting her lip. "Who cares if you're a virgin?"

"Well well well…" Comes a deep voice from behind them, "Zelda's boyfriend is still a virgin…" He says, laughing as he crosses his arms.

Link sighs, dreading the worst. He turns around and sure enough the worst stands behind him, in the shape of a tall, muscular Gerudo.

"Ganon..." Link mutters, nodding in greeting.

"Well what do we have here? Zelda's virgin boyfriend Link…" He smirks, "Looks like Zelda and I have something to talk about when I next see her… Nice talking to you Link." He shoves past the two of them, knocking his shoulder forcefully into Link as he does, shoving him back against the wall.

Link watches in silence as Ganon walks away slowly, and waits until he vanishes from sight before pushing himself off the wall, brushing himself down, and walking away towards his class.

"Link…" Midna stammers, but he doesn't respond.

* * *

Zelda hums quietly to herself, pouring two drops of food colouring into her butter icing, then mixing it together until it becomes a smooth pale blue colour. She smiles, and pulls open the drawer to grab a piping bag, when suddenly a loud bleeping noise erupts from the other side of the kitchen. She drops the piping bag and grabs a tea towel from the kitchen side, folding it around her hands before pulling the oven open to reveal a tray of golden, perfectly shaped cupcakes. She's about to bring them out when suddenly a loud thud can be heard from the next room, followed by a low grumbling and cursing, she frowns, snapping the oven shut and throwing the tea towel back on the side. She gets to her feet and makes her way into the lounge to find Sheik splayed out on the large cream rug, his wheelchair tipped onto its side next to him.

She gasps, "Sheik what are you doing?"

He looks up and groans. "I was just trying to get on the sofa; you have no idea how uncomfortable that chair is!"

Zelda places her hands on her hips, "I told you if you needed anything to ask!"

"Yeah well I didn't want to ask," He says pettily, "I'm not a freaking baby!"

"Come here…" Zelda says, sighing. She wraps her arms around Sheik, and after three attempts, manages to haul him up onto the sofa, she then slips his wheelchair back the right way round, and smiles.

"Thanks," He mumbles. "You'll be a great mother someday, you know that?"

"Thank you!" She says, smiling blissfully.

"Link is a lucky guy," He says, she grins, and he turns to look directly at her. "So, speaking of Link, how are the two of you?"

"We're fine…" Zelda says, straightening the cushions out of the sofa

"Good good" Sheik says, smirking "And how is everything in the bedroom?" Zelda lets out a weak little laugh, plumping up the cushions. Sheik tilts his head to the side, smiling charismatically "Oh come on Zelda, you can trust me!"

She rolls her eyes, "Fine, not that it's any of your business, but Link and I haven't actually… uhh… y'know…"

Sheik frowns. "Done the horizontal four legged inter-gender cha cha?"

She stares at him for a moment, before letting a laugh escape her. "Exactly!"

He raises an eyebrow, "Why not?"

"Look Sheik… I don't wanna talk about this anymore," Zelda say bluntly, putting the fleece blankets away in the footstool.

"But-" Sheik protests.

"No!" Zelda says, cutting him off.

He rolls his eyes but silences himself, grabbing the remote and flicking the TV on. "Ooh!" He grins, "Die hard is on!"

"Die hard? Really?" Zelda says, a little displeasingly.

Sheik just pokes his tongue out at her and returns to the TV. He sits in silence for a few moments until something catches his attention, he sniffs, and then frowns, "Do I smell something burning?" He asks.

Zelda gasps. "The cupcakes! Shoot!"

She hurries out of the room and into the kitchen, leaving Sheik chuckling to himself. She runs over to the oven and pulls the door open, grabs the tea towel, a pulls out a tray of rather blackened cupcakes. She sighs, head in hands as smoke begins to waft from the chromatic cakes. Suddenly an even louder bleeping noise erupts. She looks up, and her eyes meet with the flashing red light on the smoke alarm, Sheik's loud laughter can be heard through the walls.

"Drat!" She shrieks, she pushes the kitchen window open and rushes to unlock the front door, before running back and waving her tea towel feebly at the alarm, hoping it'll silence.

And at that moment, Link makes his way into the hall way, dropping his bag down at the foot of the stair case.

"What the hell happened here?"


	8. Midna's issue

**I love you all so much! Big thank you to H3R0 0f T1M3, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, Princess Zelda-figure skater (also for being an awesome beta reader), PrincesscharmingKnight, and Bleachshowlover1 for your adorable reviews! :3**

**WARNING: This chapter contains lots of references to the movie Grease! I own none of the Grease stuff, I just thought it would be funny to put into the story!**

**One more thing, a little personal note for a worried reader, the first day of high school seems really scary, but trust me, once you get there, you'll wonder why you were ever scared in the first place! Good luck!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"I tell you," Midna says, "I haven't seen this movie in ages!"

"I've never seen it!" Sheik says, as Midna collapses onto the bean bag, munching popcorn from a large bowl.

"How can you have never seen the Grease?" Link asks, his arm around Zelda.

Midna turns to him, one eyebrow raised, "How have you never-"

Link coughs loudly, cutting her off, and Sheik frowns. "Hey Midna don't hog the popcorn!" Midna rolls her eyes but hands him the bowl, sipping from her tall glass of coke as she does.

Sheik sighs, "This movie is going to suck…" he moans.

"Hey!" Zelda protests, "It's one of my favourite movies!"

"Exactly!" Sheik says, throwing a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

Midna laughs, "Well I say we play the sing-a-long version!"

"Yeah!" Zelda says, grinning eagerly.

Sheik groans, throwing his head back, but Link smiles, "Sure, why not, it'll be a laugh!"

"Fine whatever…" Sheik mutters displeasingly.

The opening credits roll and the four of them settle down to watch the movie. Singing along to all the songs, and much to Sheik's surprise, he finds himself enjoying it. Eventually, a scene rolls around where the T-birds are crowded around a car, and Link grins, getting to his feet.

"What are you doing?" Midna asks, a little surprised.

Link winks and grins, "This car could be systematic…." he rips his jacket from his shoulders, "Hydromatic…" He pulls it right off his arms and Zelda begins to laugh. "Ultramatic!" He says, spinning his jacket around in the air a few times before throwing it behind him. "What could be grease lightning?"

Midna begins to cackle with laughter as he begins to dance along with the music. He grins, reaching out and pulling Zelda and Midna to their feet. "Don't pretend you don't know the moves!" He calls out, and the three of them laugh, pointing ahead of them and moving their arms, singing, "Go greased lighting you're burning up a quarter mile! Greased lightning! Go greased lightning!"

"You guys are such losers!" Sheik calls out, but he's laughing as he says it.

"Go greased lightning you're coursing through the heat lap trials! Greased lightning! Go greased lightning!"

They dance along to the whole song, singing all the words they know, until eventually the song finishes and all three of them fall onto the sofa, out of breath but grinning like mad men.

"You are all cynically insane!" Sheik says slowly, though he grins.

"No, grease is just awesome!" Midna says, laughing.

"I feel like I should be surprised that Link knew all the words and dance moves, but I'm really not!" Sheik says, grinning.

He laughs, "Me and Zelda have been best friends pretty much since we were born! Every rainy Saturday when we were younger we'd hide out and watch Grease."

Zelda blushes, "Remember how we used to pretend that you were Danny and I was Sandy?"

He smiles. "How could I forget?"

"Well looks like I've got my real life Danny Zuko now," She says, and he leans in, the two of them share a romantic kiss while Sheik mimes puking in the background.

Suddenly, from her pocket, Midna's phone begins to ring. She pauses the DVD and smiles "Sorry to interrupt your moment but I'd better get this!" She holds the phone up to her ear, and smiles. "Hello?" She wanders out of the room.

"Hello Midna darling it's your mother!"

"Oh, hi! How's everything at home?"

"It's alright, we miss you though!"

"Aww I miss you too, a couple more months and I'll be home for Christmas."

"I look forward to it! Do you want to speak to your father?"

"Sure," Midna says, pacing up and down the hallway, her free hand in the pocket of her black skinny jeans, there's a little scuffling and some voices on the other end of the phone.

"Hello?"

"Daddy! Hi!"

"How's my little girl?"

"Not so little anymore dad!"

"Sorry, of course."

"So how's Lukas doing?"

"He's fine; he's getting an award at school for football."

"Nice, tell him I said congratulations!"

"Very well. And uhh…" he murmurs, his tone becoming slightly more serious. "How's that boyfriend of yours?"

"Sheik? Yeah he's fine… I mean, there was an accident earlier in the week, he was in a car crash but he's ok now, well… he's temporarily paralysed but he's alright!"

"What? Was he driving too fast?"

"No dad-"

"Was he on his phone? That little idiot-"

"Dad-"

"Or was he just being his general thoughtless self?"

Midna sits in silence for a few moments, staring down at the ground, a frown buried deep into her forehead. "No dad! How can you be so judging? You barely know Sheik!"

"I don't have to know him! He's a Sheikah! They're all the same!"

"That's extraordinarily racist!" She spits down the phone, "And for your information, a speeding driver crashed into him!"

"Is that what he told you?" He replies, the sarcasm in his voice obvious.

"How could you say that dad? I've found someone who's so perfect for me, dad, can't you at least be happy for me?"

He sighs dramatically, and there's a long pause. Midna can feel the lump rising in her throat, and eventually her father speaks. "You know how I feel about Sheikahs Midna."

"Yeah, all too well…" She mutters, "Can you at least tone it down? I was planning on bringing Sheik home to meet you all properly this Christmas."

"I'm not having him set foot in my house Midna!"

"What?!" She says, suddenly feeling the warm tears streaming down her face.

"He's a Sheikah, they're all the same stuck up, self-righteous, show offs, I won't have him spoiling the festive season!"

Midna stops for a few moments, unsure of what to say. Zelda pokes her head around the door, mouthing to Midna. "Are you ok?"

Midna just shakes her head, swallowing hard. "Dad, if Sheik can't stay I don't want to come home for Christmas."

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way," He says bluntly.

Midna jaw drops, her voice cracking, "Dad you can't be serious…"

"Midna, this family has always felt the same way about those damn Sheikahs!"

"No dad, _you_ have!"

"It makes no difference Midna, if you continue to see him past this Christmas you won't be welcome back in this house."

* * *

The four of them sit around the table in stony silence, a cup of coffee sits untouched in front of Midna, who looks forlorn. Sheik has his head buried in his hands, and Link and Zelda sit uncomfortably, wondering what to say.

Link swallows hard, before breaking the silence. "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know," She whispers, "If everything were simple I'd just say enough is enough. I wouldn't go home…"

"So what's stopping you?" Zelda asks.

Midna sighs. "Where am I supposed to go at Christmas? I can't stay here, all these houses are closed up and repainted over the Christmas break, and I can't go home. Plus, without the money my dad is sending me, how am I supposed to afford to pay for university?"

Sheik frowns lightly, "If it's money you're worried about I can help, I got paid a bucket load of compensation, enough to put you through at least this year… then in the summer you can get a job."

"I don't want to take your money…" She says, looking down at her cold mug of coffee.

"I don't need it." He shrugs, "But Midna… what I really need to say is, I don't want to stand between you and your family, I don't want you to give up everything just for me, unless your one thousand percent sure that it's what you really want. I don't wanna be the guy who screws up your life."

Link frowns to himself. "Is it really Sheik who just said that?" Zelda hushes him hastily after Link's remark..

"I know it's not a mistake…" She whispers, "But what about this Christmas? I can't stay with you; I haven't even met your parents yet…"

"So stay with me!" Link interrupts. Everyone turns to look at him, but he just shrugs. "We have Zelda's family over every Christmas, it can't hurt to have one extra person too, besides, there's always enough food to feed an army!"

"Really?" Midna asks hopefully.

"Sure!" He says, smiling. "My folks won't mind, they like you! We've been friends for years!"

"Thanks…" She says, smiling, wiping her wet eyes.

Zelda squeals excitedly, "And that means we'll all be together this Christmas!" She grins, getting to her feet and grabbing Midna's hand. "Come on!" She says, "I know what'll cheer up you up, let's go Christmas shopping!"

Midna lets a laugh escape her and the two boys roll their eyes.

"Christmas shopping?" Sheik asks, exasperated, "It's only September!"

"Exactly!" Midna says gleefully "We'll get in there before the Christmas rush and before prices go up!"

The two of them vanish out of the front door. Link laughs and Sheik rolls his eyes .

"Girls," They chorus.


	9. Heading home

**I swear you are the best readers in the world! Thank-you to TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, PrincesscharmingKnight, Bleachshowlover1, ShadowNinja1011, H3R0 0f T1M3 72296, Celestial Dragon, Nick, and XxIshaandLinkxX! Also thank you to Princess Zelda-figure skater for being an amazing beta reader! In the next chapter, much like I did with A Holiday at Lake Hylia I'll do a big sweeping list of thanks for every review, follow, and favourite!**

**And just so there's no confusion, Sheik will be able to walk in this chapter as it's set in December, months after the accident.**

**Anyway, onwards to the story!**

* * *

With the autumn months long gone the chills of early winter set in, forcing people to bury their hands deeper into the warm pockets of their winter coats. Slowly, an almost permanent frost settles over Castle Town, and as the cold deepens, shops begin to raise their prices a little; red, green, silver and gold fairy lights, tinsel and streamers are strung all throughout the City. The streets become a little busier with Christmas shoppers, and generally everything becomes more festive. Link came downstairs one morning to find Midna and Zelda decorating a Christmas tree, Zelda cooked batches and batches of gingerbread men to give to her friends at the university, lecturers loosened up a little bit, and Sheik even put a Christmas CD on one morning. One by one the students began to vanish from the City, heading back home to enjoy the festivities with their families, and eventually, at 1AM in the early morning of Christmas Eve, the residents of 64 Ludo drive do the same.

"Y'know," Link says, laughing as Sheik drags his case down the stair case, making a loud thud on every step, "I could have sworn you didn't have that much stuff with you when you came here!"

Sheik leans, exhausted, on his large black case as he reaches the bottom or the stair well. "You're absolutely right, you see Link, I've perfected a way to never doing any washing while we were here, at all!"

"Eww!" Zelda says, grimacing. "How in Hyrule did you manage that?"

"I just brought new clothes!" He says, shrugging.

"Do you plan to do any washing, you know… ever?" Zelda asks, giggling.

"Nah! I'll just get my folks to do it when I get back home!"

Midna laughs, giving him a quick kiss, "There's my co-dependent baby!" He grins proudly, and she giggles. "Ok, is that everything?"

Link looks around him at the piles of cases, bags, and boxes crowding their hallway, and nods, scratching his head. "I think so! Come on Sheik; give me a hand loading them in the car."

Sheik grumbles but gets to his feet anyway. Link pulls the front door open, unlocks the car, and grabs a large cardboard box, making his way out onto the icy driveway, but as he steps out the door something scrunches beneath his feet, he frowns, lifting his foot back off the ground and taking a couple of steps back. He carefully puts the box down beside him and kneels down to examine what's blocking his path.

"Dude! Get a move on!" Sheik says, prodding Link with his toe.

"No, look!" Link replies, carefully picking it up. In his hands lies a dozen red roses, slightly wilted from the cold. They're wrapped in a clear plastic, and attached to them is a small note, he carefully reads the top.

"Dear Midna"

He frowns. "These are for you…" He says, carefully handing them to Midna and collecting his cardboard box again, him and Sheik vanish around the car, leaving Midna and Zelda alone in the hallway.

"Who are they from?" Zelda asks, carefully examining the roses.

"I don't know," Midna mutters, pulling the note off to read.

_"Dear Midna_

_I know you've been avoiding me and I guess I understand why. I heard about what happened to your boyfriend and now I'm feeling guilty for asking you to cheat on him with me. But despite the entire exterior you're a really good person Midna, because you refused to go behind your boyfriend's back. Seeing what happened to him, how he so easily could have died, it made me wonder if that could ever happen to me, and well… it's made me want to be better. So I guess these roses are really just to say thank you Midna. Thank you for making me a better person._

_I won't be coming back to Castle Town next term, I've transferred to a university in the Zora domain, I'm sorry, but seeing you would just remind me of what a horrible person I've been, and seeing you with him would remind me of everything I've lost out on, I think it's for the best if we don't keep in touch, but I'll always remember you._

_Love always,_

_Zant"_

"It's Zant… he says he's sorry…"

Zelda's jaw drops and Midna swallows hard, just then Link and Sheik make their way back into the house, Sheik grins. "Who are the flowers from?"

"Oh," Midna says casually, "Just a friend from class."

Zelda smiles, "I'm so excited! This is the first time we'll all get to spend Christmas together!"

"Yeah!" Link says grinning, "Midna is staying with me, Zelda's family come round every Christmas, and Sheik's family is joining us too this year!"

"I can't wait!" She squeals excitedly. "Though we may have forgotten one thing…" She says, pulling open the drawer of the hall dresser, and pulling out four red Santa hats! Sheik laughs as she throws one to everyone.

"Do I have to wear it?" Link whines.

Zelda pecks him on the cheek and grins, "Of course you do! We all have to! Right," She rubs her hands together eagerly. "Let's get going!"

The four of them make their way out of the front door, and down to the car, but they're interrupted by a loud laugh, Link frowns, turning around, but he's met by the tall Gerudo Ganon leaning against a tree. He frowns. "Ganon?" He calls out, "What are you doing here?"

"Nice hat!" He says sarcastically, "Just came to say goodbye to Zelda," He gives her an obvious wink before turning around and walking slowly off down the road.

"Urgh…" She growls, "He's such a pig!"

"Forget about him!" Link says smiling, "It's Christmas eve! Let's just get home!"

* * *

"LIIIIIIIINNKK!" Comes a loud screech as Link turns the engine off. He clambers out of the car to find his little sister Aryll hurtling down the crowded drive towards him, arms outstretched, he laughs and she pounces on him, forcing him into a hug.

"Hey Aryll! You ok?"

"It's been so long Link, I missed you!"

He smiles, "Aww I missed you too!"

"Look!" She squeals as he puts her back down, "I lost a tooth! Look Link, look!"

"How much did the tooth fairy give you?" He says, bending down to look her in the eye.

"Five whole rupees!" She exclaims.

He lets out a small laugh, "Don't spend it all in one place!"

She shakes her head, smiling eagerly. "Everybody is here already Link! The house is so full it's crazy!"

He laughs and Midna, Zelda, and Sheik all climb out of the car, making their way up the path and into the house. As soon as they push the door open they're met with crowds of people laughing, and talking. Everyone's mums sit on the sofas drinking wine and talking. The dads and Sheik's two older brothers are playing virtual bowling on the television, and Aryll runs off with his younger brother upstairs to play.

"You're all home!" Link's dad shouts, turning away from the game.

"How's my little brother?" Ali, the younger of Sheik's older brothers says, thumping him on the arm.

Aziz, the eldest son in the Stone family, runs over, rubbing his fist on Sheik's head, making him squirm. "Good old noggin' eh?" He says, laughing. Sheik grins and wraps his arm around his brother, pushing him onto the sofa.

"Oh don't start wrestling boys!" His mum calls out from across the room.

"I can tell you one thing for sure," Link whispers into Zelda's ear, "There won't be any peace and quiet for the next few days!"

* * *

"He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle, and away they all flew like the down of a thistle. But I heard him exclaim, as he drove out of sight, Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!" Link smiles as he carefully closes the book, he looks down at his little sister who lies with her head on his lap, her eyelids drooping. He lightly shakes her arm. "Come on Aryll, bed time." She nods sleepily and gets to her feet, teddy bear in hand. "Remember you're sleeping on the camp bed in mum and dad's room, ok?" She nods again and heads to the door.

"Go on Hayk," Says Sheik's mother, nodding to his little brother. "You too."

"But I'm not tired!" He whines.

Sheik smiles, kneeling down beside him "Remember how you asked Santa Claus for that toy racing car you wanted?" Hayk nods eagerly. "Well… unless you're in bed, Santa won't be able to bring it down the chimney!" He watches as his little brothers eyes widen, he jumps to his feet, racing up the stairs to bed. Sheik smiles, "Mission accomplished!"

"Poor little guy!" Midna says, smiling as she sips her eggnog

"He'll sleep soundly that's all that matters!" Sheik says, laughing.

"Right!" Link's mother says, putting her glass of mulled wine down on the coffee table, "Now, because there's only a certain amount of room in the house, Hayk and Aryll are sleeping on our floor, Sheik's parents have the spare room, and Zelda's parents have Aryll's room. Which means we've put a sofa, a couple of mattresses, some mats and sleeping bags into Link's room, so Link, Zelda, Sheik, Midna, Ali and Aziz, we're trusting you all to sleep in the same room. You're all adults, so don't go abusing this privilege!"

Aziz laughs, finishing the last of his port, "Yeah, its Link and Sheik you really have to worry about!"

He makes his way into the kitchen to refill his glass, leaving Sheik and Link to the stern looks from their mothers. Zelda is blushing violently and Midna sits playing with her hands, trying not to get involved in the conversation.

"Right, anyway!" Zelda's dad says, rapidly changing the subject, "Let's bring in the presents and put them under the tree! And don't forget, the presents from 'Santa' need to go in the stockings!" He clambers to his feet, disappears from the room for a moment, and then returns carrying the first stack of presents.

"Shall we put the presents from us under the tree?" Link asks.

He shakes his head, "Nah, just from the parents under the tree, you kids can give each other your presents in the morning!"

Link smiles and makes his way out into the hall cupboard, pulling out a large box wrapped in red paper, the label reads, "To Hayk, from Santa".

Link laughs, "I wonder what this could be!"

* * *

**Story's not over yet! One more chapter to go!**


	10. Christmas at home

**Ahh! Here we go guys! The final chapter! You are all amazing and at the end I'll do a big list of everyone I need to thank but for now I'll just do the reviewers of the last chapter! So that's Princess Zelda-figure skater (also thank you for being an amazing beta!), ShadowNinja1011, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, PrincesscharmingKnight, Bleachshowlover1, Nick, H3R0 0f T1M3, and Celestial Dragon!**

**Also one amazing reader of this story has created fan art for this story and for A Holiday at Lake Hylia too! They can be found on deviant art under the username princescharmingkight (I'm not allowed to post external links!)**

**And in case you're wondering about "The Twilights" reference in this story, it's from a story I'm reading called You Are My Music!**

* * *

With a loud thud and a heavy weight Link is startled awake. He shoots upright and his eyes fall on his little sister, sat on top of him grinning madly.

"Look Link! Look it's snowing!" She squeals, pointing to the window.

From across the room on the large red sofa Midna groans, "Why do you people hate sleep?" She asks, her voice muffled through her blanket.

"SANTA CAME! SANTA CAME! SANTA CAME!" Screams Hayk, running into the room and pouncing onto Sheik, forcing him awake.

"What are you doing?" Sheik whispers, rubbing his bleary eyes.

"Santa's come! You all have to get up!" Hayk says, grabbing the blankets from his three brothers, ripping them off of their beds.

"Hayk! Seriously!" Aziz whines.

Zelda yawns, stretching. "What time is it?"

Link glances at his digital alarm clock and sighs, "Six in the morning, go back to sleep Aryll, you too Hayk."

"No!" Aryll exclaims, pouting. She grabs her brother's hand and pulls hard, catching him unawares and dragging him right out of bed; he falls onto the wooden floorboards with a loud thud as laughter fills the room.

Zelda smiles, snuggling back into bed, "I'm so glad I'm an only child sometimes," She says.

But Aryll storms up to her, still pouting, "No! You're my brother's girlfriend now so you have to get up to!" She announces, throwing the blanket back, and pulling a reluctant Zelda from her bed.

Link laughs, "Welcome to my world!"

"You too Sheik! Aziz! Ali!" Hayk says, jumping from bed to bed, "You have to get up now!"

"Look," Sheik says sighing, "Aziz and Ali will take you downstairs, me and my friends need to give each other our gifts first ok?"

"Fine…" Aryll says, stroppily crossing her arms, but Sheik's brothers reluctantly lead the two children from the room. Link reaches under his bed and picks up a present he bought. "This one's for you Midna!"

She grins excitedly and takes the present from his hands, ripping the paper off eagerly to reveal a pair of black leather biker boots; she smiles from ear to ear. "You are amazing!"

"Nah, it's ok," He says.

"I was talking to the boots… but sure! Thanks Link!"

He laughs and hands a clumsily wrapped parcel to Sheik, but Sheik doesn't even stop to look at the paper, just tears it away to reveal a DVD. He frowns, staring at it. "… Grease?" He says, confused.

"Don't pretend you didn't love it!" Link says, patting Sheik on the arm, he rolls his eyes but doesn't complain.

"Me next! Me next!" Midna says, holding a small box out to Zelda with a purple ribbon tied neatly around it. Zelda tilts her head to side curiously but takes it, smiling. She carefully unties the ribbon and opens the box, pulling out half a heart made of silver on a necklace; she carefully turns it over, and engraved on the back is the word _"Midna"._ Midna smiles, pulling an identical necklace from around her neck that reads _"Zelda"._

Zelda smiles, blushing a little. "Thank you Midna!"

"What can I say? Best friends forever!" She replies, smiling.

"Soppy scene over! Where's my present! Come on Midna!" Sheik says, slapping his thighs. Midna rummages under her bed and produces a long, thin, curved package; everyone stops, turning to watch.

"What in Hyrule is that?" Asks Link.

"I don't know…" Sheik whispers, staring at it.

Midna giggles tauntingly and Link leans forward, "For the love of Din, Farore, and Nayru open it!"

Sheik grins and strips the paper off the gift, and stares at it. In his hands lies a long curved blade, the handle engraved with the mark of the Sheikah, he stares at it, mouth hanging open. "Wow…" he whispers.

"What's that?" Zelda asks.

Midna smiles proudly, "It's called a katana! Ninja's use them!"

Sheik grins, looking up at Midna, he drops the Katana and dives on her, grinning madly, "You are the best girlfriend in the world!"

Link strolls over, picking up the katana, Sheik frowns. "No! That's mine! No one else is allowed to touch it!"

"Oh come on!" Link says, "I let you play with my master sword!" Everyone in the room dissolves into giggles, even Zelda finds herself laughing, but Link rolls his eyes. "You know what I meant!"

"Sorry bro! This is too awesome to let anyone else use it!"

"Harsh!" Link says, before turning back to Midna, "Come on then! Where's my present?"

"Ok, but once I give you this you have to promise to stop complaining that you're cold! I know it's winter but seriously!"

"Ok, fine!" Link says, smiling as Midna hands him a soft squashy parcel, he carefully pulls back the paper to reveal a long green scarf with golden triforces knitted onto each end, he laughs aloud. "Thank you Midna, and I promise to never again say I'm cold without first putting this on!"

She grins, pleased, and Sheik rubs his hands together, "Well looks like it's me next! Now as you know, being a guy, buying presents is never easy, so Link… you're first!" He says. "Remember the first date you went on with Zelda? And you put on loads of that perfume-"

"It was cologne!"

"Anyway, try something a little more manly, here's a three pack of spray!" He says, throwing a badly wrapped box to Link, who laughs, nodding curtly. "And Zelda," Sheik says, turning to look at her. "When we were on holiday Link told me something very interesting about you!"

Zelda frowns, looking at Link, "He did?"

"Yeah!" He passes her a parcel, and she frowns, carefully unwrapping the paper to reveal two florescent orange inflatable armbands.

"He told you I couldn't swim?" She asks.

Sheik nods, and Link bites his lip. "Sorry! I couldn't help it!" He says guiltily.

But Zelda just laughs, "Don't worry, thank you for the thoughtful gift," She says, not sounding all too sincere, but Sheik grins anyway.

He turns to Midna, "And for you…" He says, bending down to pull from underneath his make shift bed, a large cardboard box, about the size length of an A3 piece of paper.

She frowns, "How big of a present did you get me?"

He grins, plopping the box down in front of him, she pulls it open warily, and inside, is packets and packets of love hearts, tiny heart shaped sweets with messages on them, saying things like "Sweetie" "Kiss me" "Hug me" and "I love you". Midna bursts into fits of laughter.

"Sheik you're crazy!" She says, but she can't resist planting a kiss on him anyway.

Link grins, helping himself to a packet of the love hearts; he throws one to Zelda too. Who smiles, popping one into her mouth. "Ok! Just me left now!" Zelda says, smiling. She grabs three small parcels from under her bed and smiles, handing the first one to Midna.

She opens it hurriedly, and four beaming faces stare back her. It's a photo of her, Link, Zelda, and Sheik at the beach on holiday, stood around the sandcastle Link and Zelda made, the frame has been decorated with sea shells and written in thick black across the top is the words _"Lake Hylia 2012 – The best holiday of our lives"._

"Aww thank you Zelda!" Midna says, pulling her best friend into a tight hug.

"Ok," Zelda says as they break apart, "Sheik you're up next!" She hands him a parcel tightly wrapped in paper, every fold and crease as neat as humanly possibly.

"Why am I worried about opening this?" He says sarcastically, tearing away the paper, leaving a thick book in his hands, the title reads _"A gentleman's guide to manners and etiquette"._ He laughs, "I guess I had that coming!"

Zelda grins, "Try learning a few lessons from that book!"

He laughs and she smiles, turning to Link, passing him a very thing rectangular package. He carefully opens the end and pulls out two tickets; he carefully reads the information. "You got us tickets to go see _The Twilight's_ live?"

She nods, trying to hide her smile, and he reaches into his back pocket, pulling out an envelope, "I didn't give you your present yet…" He says smiling.

She takes the envelope cautiously, "What is it?" She asks.

He simply says, "Open it and see."

She pulls the envelope open carefully, and slips out a brochure advertising a hotel in Lanayru. "Umm…" she murmurs, "What's this?"

He smiles, "I've booked us a weekend away in a hotel complete with a volcanic spa; they say it's the best in all of Hyrule!"

Her eyes sparkle at the very thought and she throws her arms around his kneck, grinning madly, "Thank you so much Link…"

* * *

"We win!" Sheik shouts as he hurls the final snowball, making Link's team's igloo cave in on itself.

"You did not win!" Midna says, crossing her arms, "You put rocks in your snowballs that's cheating!"

"You never said it was cheating!" Ali says, laughing, balling up a snowball, he grins before stuffing it down the back of Sheik's coat, making his leap into the air and start dancing like a lunatic to get it out.

Zelda laughs, "Well I say me; Midna, Link and Aryll win by default! You all cheated!"

"You're only saying that because you LOST!"

Sheik says, grinning, at that moment Link's mother pokes her head around the door. "Ok! Everybody inside! Christmas dinner is ready!"

They each take off their snow caked shoes and coats, even Link's new green scarf and make their way into the warm dining room where everyone is sat around the table. In the centre sits a brobdingnagian turkey, and all around that are potatoes, vegetables, gravy, sausages wrapped in bacon, Yorkshire puddings, stuffing and cranberry sauce.

"Good goddesses that's a lot of food!" Aziz says, staring at it all.

"Ok," Link's dad says, grinning eagerly. "Merry Christmas everyone… dig in!"

"Wait!" His mother interrupts, "First I'd like to say a few words, first of all, thanks to the lovely Mrs Stone and Mrs Faron who helped me make this amazing dinner! And thank you to all of you for joining us! We've never had so many people!"

"Please hurry mum!" Link pleads, "Snowball wars make me hungry!"

His mother laughs and raises her glass, "You make the toast instead!"

He looks startled for a moment, but smiles. "Here's to another amazing year, and may it be as brilliant as this one! Good luck to Zelda, and Midna who are returning to university with me! And to Sheik, try not to get into another car crash, yeah?" Sheik laughs, blushing a little, and Link continues, "To Aryll and Hayk heading back to school… and to everyone else just for the hell of it!" He stops for a few moments, then laughs. "Good wine, good meat, good goddess let's eat, am I right?" Every one laughs and picks up their knives and forks.

But later that day Sheik and Midna made their way upstairs looking for Link and Zelda, and found Link's new green scarf tied around the door handle of his bedroom…And our four friends didn't know it yet, but that next year turned out to be the best year of their life…

* * *

_"I'm pregnant…" She whispers… her blue eyes brimming with tears._

_He bends down on one knee, arms outstretched; presenting a glittering diamond ring, "Will you marry me?"_

_"You may now kiss the bride!"_

_"Presenting! For the very first time… Link and Zelda Loftwing!"_

* * *

_He laughs, arms outstretched, "I don't care what you're family think of me! Let's run away together…"_

_He carefully strokes her long auburn hair, "Do you regret ever running away with me?"_

_She smiles, looking deep into his ruby red eyes, "I'd never change a thing…"_

* * *

**Ahh! It's all done now! Life in Castle Town is finished! I'll be writing another Zelink story very soon so keep your eyes peeled for that! Anyway, there are lots of people I need to say thank you to!**

**Let's start with the reviewers! That's Princess Zelda-figure skater, PrincesscharmingKnight, ShadowNinja1011, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, im-still-your-zelda, Bleachshowlover1, H3R0 0f T1M3 72296, barrissandahsokafriendz, Celestial Dragon, Nick, JSMac, Xenotize, and XxIshaandLinkxX!**

**Also to the favourites! That's Banana14, Bleachshowlover1, Courtney Gears, H3R0 0f T1M3 72296, im-still-your-zelda, jagthg6, Persona-Person, PrincesscharmingKnight, ShadowNinja1011, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, and Xenotize!**

**Also big thank you to 321aussy, Banana14, BelieveInLov3, Bleachshowlover1, Courtney Gears, H3R0 0f T1M3 72296, im-still-your-zelda, jagthg6, Persona-Person, PrincesscharmingKnight, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, and Xenotize for following!**

**Extra huge thank-you to Princess-Zelda figure skater for beta reading this whole story and the one before that! And to PrincesscharmingKnight for doing the fan art!**

**This story meant loads to me, thank you to all of you for reading it! I really means a lot that you would take the time to read it, so from the bottom of my heart, thank you!**


End file.
